


Have a Prompt

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Original Work, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Any AU, EVERY WARNING!!!!!, GTAV AU, I don't care a lot anymore, Im just gonna say, Other, Take em I don't care, They're made up oneshots, Uhhhhhh I dunno, i don't care, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: I'll take your pretty face to a can of mace and hope you bleed all over the place, I'll bash you with a prompt,your author is  off the wallNot okayyyyyyyy, not okayyyyyyyyyy never gonna be the sammmmmme; gonna watch in a mirror as tears brim my eyes and the floor breaks my walls of confidence, and shatter my self confidence, and kill my self esteem, I'd rather be a nobody as a wasted dream! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!(Not related to the prompts at all, people don't need a summary for short prompts)





	Have a Prompt

"You know I'm not exactly nice..." Geoff said in a cold room with metal walls and bulletproof windows and a wooden chair in the center of the room blood covered floor and bloody metal tables, there was surgery tools covered in blood on these tables and tools in general.

Geoff pulled his bow tie off and smiled at the person occupying the chair, "you know why I love this bow tie so much, and get curious where it is in a frantic manner?" He asked, pulling it around the neck of his victim.

"You can modify anything you know? Like I don't know, a bow tie? With a remote bomb..." he said as he walked away grabbing his phone. He lifted the face of his victim and suddenly there were tears breaching his own eyes as he saw himself in the chair.

"You care too much about them, family or not they're gonna usurp you, someone needs to take over...." geoff said to himself and everything fades to black with a sudden flash of dimmed light coming through a window his penthouse window.

Geoff looked around frantically breathing with gasps and held his neck and check his bow ties, they weren't bombs, just clothing.. he looked around the dark room. And went to his bed again..

These nightmares of killing himself for something better and twisted like ryan had been in his head since The Accident, he'd been taking meds to fix the side effects which happened to be the hallucinations of nightmares and terrors, and slight insomnia.

He looked to the clock to see 2:45AM and sighed sadly as there was more night to sleep through. He looked up hearing a knock on his door; to see a concerned Gavin worried.

"You okay Geoff? Everyone is ready with weapons because we heard you scream..." he said and geoff got up and looked through the door at gavin and the rest of the crew behind him. Gavin's head wrapped, Michael with a broken arm but holding a pistol, jack's forearms wrapped with her knees, Jeremy's torso entirely wrapped up, and Ryan's hands, shoulders, neck, chest, thighs all wrapped up. 

Geoff looked at himself in a mirror to see his face with bandages on and most of his body wrapped up including his hands. He looked to the crew and sighed "thanks for worrying, but yeah im fine, just another nightmare.. I can't wait to get all healed up." The crew put their weapons down and smiled.

This was gonna be a long night


End file.
